sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash
Trust & Decay A Promise :Tatooine. A dry, desolate desert planet that should be dead but is too stuborn and clings to life. At least that is how it seems. Leaving Kyyrruk in charge of the ship, Nitisha, taking the guise of Ash went off to look for Tritus. Surely he was still in Mos Eisley. Uncertain as to where his shop would be, she wandered in the heat, bumping into a sentient that struck her as different from the rest, she discussed business with him and eventually asked for directions to Gundark Industrial from this black being. Amused, she stept in and played shopper, watching her friend at work. It was that day that she met a certain Quarren who she would find amusement in tormenting through philosophy and agruing. Once Thrask had his say and left, Ash engaged Tritus in a round of sparring for fun to be interupted by his bodyguard, Rena. : The two friends discussed business, the past and what to do now. Tritus offered to Ash his left side, a position she took without consideration and promptly went to work, re-establishing her contacts and mediating conflicts from within. They had enemies without and needed to keep from fighting one another. Kyyrruk, upset to see his daughter fall into a pit, as it were, departed from Tatooine, reminding her that she will always be welcomed at his home. Katala, on the other hand, stepped up to act as Ash's slave and assistant in order to maintain her cover as the fiesty one's confidant. : 'Ash' hated Tatooine. As beautiful as it was at dawn and dusk, the days were too hot and too bright for her. She always wore contacts designed to cut out the access light that was painfully bright, but on Tatooine, she needed more protection during the daylight hours. Thus, the chilly nights became her time. She fought a few fights to carve her position, giving in to the Hunter to make her times easier. She had not yet recovered from the stress of being a guest elsewhere, and so Ja'casha came out to play often. Anytime she needed a bigger gun, she would use her feral cunning to solve the problem. :When Tritus decided to take many of his to Ord Mantell to his operations there, Ash went. The tempertures were cooler, the rain nearly constant and slowly she began to relax. She had little need with dealing with the underbelly and so kept the vast majority of her relaxtions legal and on the surface. Of course, this didn't stop the Nagai woman from meeting new faces and starting profiles on them. Seeking information through the strategy of happenchance, she gleamed many shiny gems. She crossed paths again with Thrask, and found him to be fun to spar with, using words alone. Ord Mantell for the most part was like a vacation for her. However, all good things come to an end, and the nearly recovered woman had to return to brutal Tatooine. Death & Resurrection of a Friend :Katala contacted her, in tears. Before Ash could get angry that Tritus had taken her 'slave' Katala broke the news. Thrask had blown up the Gundark Facilities in Mos Eisley and Tritus is dead. Not one to leave questions unanswered, Ash returned to Tatooine to have the ruins searched through for Tritus' body. Rumours ran wild, some including the Quarren, a veiled woman and a creamy Twi'lek. The tales from his own people did not match. Taking charge, she ordered for Gundark to be salvaged and made demands of Tritus' own bodyguard to find his body. :There was little mercy from the Nagai as she made her way to report to Tritus' boss: Draga. Ash gave full report of what she had, and even made Rena appear to tell her version and explain her failure of keeping his asset alive. Deciding that the woman had done everything humanly possible, Ash spoke on Rena's behalf and returned to her new duties. A random call from the Hutt for his minions to appear revealed to Ash a truth that she couldn't have guessed. Tritus was still alive, albeit injured. Where he had been remained unknown, who had taken him in was swiftly revealed in the form of a crazy woman, at least in Ash's opinion, known as Kyokusha. Ordered to not interfer, Ash was forced to watch her injured friend fight the tailed woman. :This time, the disappearance of Tritus was much shorter, but he came back different. Ash had slowly began noticing that Tritus was more violent than normal, wishing to ignore it. But when it came back, the violence had increased greatly. Tritus refused to speak of it, his anger getting the better of him. Beginning to feel used and taken for granted, the loyal woman started giving the man more and more space. Jumping between Ord Mantell and Tatooine, trying to keep Tritus safe and in the shadows so that Thrask won't know that he was still alive, Ash kept herself busy, taking on more work to run the legit side of business. Unfortunately, after a heated argument with Tritus, Ash learnt her place. In the relationship between the two of them, it was only she who had feelings for the other. Tritus disregarded her words of caution and elected to go to Ord Mantell, stating that Thrask wouldn't dare attack him there, for the laws prohibite it. Tasking Ash with getting the Gundark Facilities rebuilt on Tatooine, Tritus left. Rebellion :Like a good business woman, Ash saw to her duties, responsibilities that had been tasked to her. Course rounds of rebellion did occur, such as her deciding to making 'friends' with Sekes, and then diving into the half-breed's background to learn who exactly he is; then there was the order of weapons that she made with one of the company's own suppliers. The meeting with the Malif left her thinking of quiting her job and working elsewhere. She was fluent in doublespeak and was pretty certain that a job offer for her had come up in the course of the conversation in his office. But she was yet ready to leave Tritus, certain that perhaps the man will return to his senses. Or at least take note of her subtle acts and talk to her about it. She wasn't a mindless drone. :The young woman further courted disaster by selling information on the side, cutting Tritus out of any profits and even going as far as doing a smuggling run without consulting Draga. The young woman did not appreciate her loyalty being thrown in her face as it had been. The winds of change were blowing strong and she knew that something was coming. Fortune and Fate had a plan. Her further pesterings of Thrask led her to hang with Sekes more and more. She found she rather liked his company and only once threatened her person: when she found out who he was. :Katala's whispers of Tritus being no good for her continued and increased in volume. Ash began to make preperations to return to her gypsy lifestyle, having had enough of being taken for granted and used. She had found a friend in Sekes, and was slowly moving things into his ship, little by little so that Tritus wouldn't realise that she was gone till she failed to move on one of his orders. And the Walls Fall :As is her luck, she was given an assignment to search and track down an annoying gnat of a human who had decided to cause some problems for Tritus. Deciding to cut corners, she approached Mr. Black, a contact of both herself and Tritus with ties to the Imperials. She knew the human gnat from somewhere and was certain he was from the days when she was smuggling supplies. Of course she kept that to herself when she spoke to Mr. Black. Arriving in a Koro-2, with Sekes as her driver, she approached the man and began to converse, though observers would say that the Nagai was flirting. :Down to negotiating terms, a new person shows up, and it wasn't the child-like Arissa that raised Ash's instincts, but Darth Malign, who so elegantly shattered Mr. Black's alias before the observant Nagai. Her instincts took over and pulled her away from the two men, who had been Mr. Black on her right and Darth Malign on her left. The fight between the two Sith Lords was impressive. Even as Arissa moved in to help her associate, Ash couldn't help but watch, fascinated, though somewhat upset that her hired help had decided to participate in the fight by shooting at female Sith. :Some point during the impressive fight, Tritus' ship had arrived and she moved to report and watch his back as he watched her's. It was close to old times and she was content. However, when orders for orbital bombardment of Docking Bay 87 in Mos Eisley started up, Tritus left Ash to scoop up the unconscious form of Arissa, leaving the Nagai to defend for herself. Her ride speederjacked by Malign, and Tritus taking the ship, all she could do was bolt and hope to get away from the devastation. Through the Cruicible :Left behind by all but one, Ash was found unconscious, buried under the rubble of buildings in the vicinity of the Docking Bay. Taken aboard a ship she never learnt the name to, she was treated for her wounds and left unbound in the strange ship. Coming to, she found the bare essentials of her gear and got herself dressed and ready for a fight, uncertain as to where she was. She never once thought that having her weapons nearby was strange, she just accepted it in the foggy mind of regaining consciousness and being given pain meds for her injuries. Of all the people to find, Sekes was the one. Angry with him for engaging in the fight, and initially leaving her behind, although that hadn't been his fault entirely, she drew her neurolash on the man and attacked, unaware of an unseen observer. :The man watched as Ash's rage played out, her accusations level at Sekes, until finally reason and logic set in. While the two talked and Ash calmed down, alarmed raised and a ship was brought into the hangar. At that moment the observer came out of the shadows and order his Doshan troops to surround Ash and Sekes. Harsh whispers exchanged between Sekes and the woman, and then the woman fell silent. Words between Darth Malign and Grand Admiral Fel where exchanged, peaking her interests. :She was invited to accompany them to the surface, however, once she stepped onto Darth Malign's shuttle, she would be at the point of no return. Knowing that she owed her life to this man and Sekes, she stepped onto the shuttle, even with the Dark Lord's warning. Sticking out of the discussion and memorising the faces of who showed up, the disguised Ash wasn't brought into any spotlight till one noted her presence.